


Puppy Love

by GuixonLove



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously, this is nothing but pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: The boys adopt a puppy or as I like to call it, "Baby Puppy Goalie Gets a Puppy".





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperDarkRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/gifts).



> Written for Jess who was feeling down. Nothing brightens a day like two goalies in love. 
> 
> Edit: This is the [puppy](http://www.australiandoglover.com/2016/05/finnish-lapphund-breed-profile.html) Juuse picks out.
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

"Pekka! What about this one?"

Chuckling softly, Pekka walked over to where Juuse was kneeling in front of a cage and pointing at the sleeping puppy inside. After much pleading and begging, Pekka had broken down and agreed that they could adopt a dog. It didn't help that Juuse had the cutest puppy dog eyes which he used whenever he wanted Pekka to say yes to something. It worked every single time and Juuse knew it. 

Before Pekka could look at the dog Juuse was pointing at, the younger goalie leaped to his feet and stood in front of a different cage. "Look at this one! It's so cute!" he exclaimed, giggling when the puppy smushed his face against the bars of the cage and tried licking Juuse's fingers. 

"We're not taking every single puppy home with us," Pekka teased, watching Juuse with an affectionate smile. Juuse glanced over at him and grinned. 

"Maybe not today," he said which made Pekka laugh. 

"Nice try but no."

Juuse shrugged and moved on to the next cage. The ten minutes was spent with Juuse fawning over every single dog in the adoption center. A few times, he asked to take one out and let it jump all over him, licking his face and barking playfully at him. Pekka leaned against a nearby wall and watched his lover playing with a terrier of some kind, trying to teach it to sit but failing because the dog was way too interested in sniffing every inch of Juuse. 

Finally, Juuse made it to the last cage and froze, staring at the animal inside with wide eyes. Pekka straightened and walked over to where Juuse was standing and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Baby? Are you alright?"

Juuse nodded before turning his head and looking at Pekka with a wide smile. "This is the one," he said before turning his attention back on the puppy sitting inside. Pekka followed Juuse's gaze and saw the cutest dog he had ever seen in his life. It was dark brown with lighter brown and white spots on its feet and belly and deep brown eyes that made you fall in love with it. 

He opened the cage door and gently picked the puppy up, holding it in his arms and petting it. The puppy closed its eyes and leaned into Juuse's touch before snuggling closer to him and tucking itself against Juuse's chest.

Pekka wrapped an arm around Juuse's waist and said, "It kind of looks like you."

"I'm hoping that's a compliment," Juuse replied without taking his eyes off of the puppy. "Otherwise, you're sleeping in the guest room."

Pekka laughed and kissed the top of Juuse's head. "Of course it's a compliment. You're both cute and fuzzy," he teased as he ruffled Juuse's hair.

They both looked down at the puppy and saw that it was fast asleep. They exchanged a look before Pekka smiled. 

"I'll go fill the paperwork."

On the drive home, Pekka asked, "What are we going to call him? Juuse Jr.?"

Juuse rolled his eyes. "You are so hilarious," he deadpanned. 

"It was worth a shot," Pekka replied with a shrug. "But seriously, what do you want to name him?"

Juuse looked at the puppy laying in his lap for a few moments before he smiled and said, Kal."

Pekka turned the name over in his mind before he nodded. "Kal. It's perfect."

When they finally got home, Juuse took the puppy out into their backyard while Pekka carried the dog necessities they had bought before going to the adoption center into the house. He set everything down and joined Juuse outside. 

They stood together watching the puppy as it ran around, sniffing everything and rolling in the grass. Juuse laid his head down on Pekka's shoulder and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Pekka replied before he said with a grin. "Have fun housebreaking him."

Juuse lifted his head and glared at him. "Why do I have to do it?" 

"You wanted the puppy so you get to have the responsibility of training him and cleaning up any mess he makes."

"Well played," Juuse said with a pout before turning to look at the puppy. It had laid down in a sunny patch of grass and had fallen asleep. Pekka chuckled and gently tugged on Juuse's waist. 

"Come on. Let's get everything set up for him while he naps." 

Casting one last glance at the puppy, Juuse followed Pekka inside the house with a smile that didn't want to leave his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr and Twitter! (Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel; @Hawkeye_Squared)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated as they help feed the muse.


End file.
